Guiding Light
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto gets a bit of a surprise one day after a bit too many people hit on him.


**Guiding Light**

**By: **Obsessionist (Depressionist-Obsessionist)

**Dedicated To: **Hiki-Chan (After reading your 'Valentines Desert' fic, I kind of had this idea to turn Naruto into a not-so innocent little kawaii thingy. XDD And this is dedicated to you 'cause I love your ficcies!)

--

**Rating: **M

**Anime: **Naruto

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

--

**Main Pairing: **SasuNaru

**One Sided Pairings: **NejiNaru, SakuNaru, HinaNaru, SaiNaru

**Side Pairings: **KakaIru

**--**

**Summary: **SasuNaru, OneShot After a tiring day, Naruto goes to place Sasuke's present from Hinata in the Uchiha compound, like he did every year, only to find one unhappy Uchiha there. "You see, you're my guiding light. And I don't share."

--

_**Now be careful. If you kick like that you'll completely dismantle your bone marrow- Oh you dumb human! You're going to hurt your- Oh lord of foxes, what have you given me as a jinchuuriki?**_

Naruto growled before roughly kicking yet another kyuubi kage bushin created by Kyuubi to help him train. Naturally, the demon knew the consequences of each move it taught him. Sometimes, it would warn him. But half of the time, the damn thing would be too late. He would end up injured, and it would laugh before complaining about how hard it is to heal him.

It had been a good three weeks of training. He had barely been sleeping, or eating, for the matter. All that he focused on was getting the information out of his new sensei. Jiraiya had admitted he had taught Naruto a good bulk of what he knew, leaving Naruto hungry for more training. He wanted to be hokage, like the old man! Thus, he bargained with an evil demon.

The conclusion, a list of terms.

_**One: I will only train you if you use MY chakra all of the time.**_

_**Two: I will only train you if you sign MY contracts. No more frog contract for you, kid.**_

_**Three: I will only train you if you let me control your body once every five months.**_

_**Four: You can't eat Ramen often, that stuff makes me sick.**_

_**Five: You must train whenever and whatever I tell you to.**_

_**Six: I CHOOSE YOUR NEW OUTFIT!**_

He had been piled with a good few terrible rules. But he managed to accept. Soon enough, the demon was teaching him to master its chakra. He was quite good at it, but with quite a few wounds to add to his experience. "There, I'm done for today! Let's go home, fox!" he exclaimed.

The demon snorted, but didn't seem to argue. For some reason, it was awfully quiet. _Almost as if it knows something I don't… __**You know I can hear your thoughts, right? **__GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _He stopped thinking, mainly because he knew it was useless to think. For the demon, it was like talking. Talk, talk, talk and it'll hear.

_God help me, I'm talking to myself. __**Pity the evil demon in your head. Urusai.**_

He came to an abrupt stop when he found something pushing him down. He was bending over, now able to see between his legs. With a bright blush he looked up at who it was. As expected, he wanted, no, needed to murder the person that did this.

"Hah! I knew you didn't have a penis!"

Anger coursed through his veins, as the demonic anger he had been taught was good (when it really isn't) came spurring to life. Sai, the current predator, blinked in confusion. "What's up penis-less-wonder?" he asked. His confusion was interrupted by Naruto's very, very angry growl. The blond quickly jumped on the male, his eyes narrowed in anger, and his hand clutching the man's ANBU outfit collar.

Sai then began to laugh. It brought Naruto to reality.

"Damn, Uzumaki. You're such an ass. Jeez, I only came to check up on you."

He stood up, frowning at Sai. "You're such a bastard, Sai! I do have a penis!" he exclaimed. Sai gave a shrug. "I'm just hitting on you, kid. Calm down," he said, almost as if he hadn't admitted to-

Naruto quickly turned and raced off.

--

He merrily skipped his way through a park. It was a bright, sunny morning. He always came to this park when it was bright and sunny. It was one of those bright and sunny things that made him feel more bright and sunny than he normally does. Even when he knows he's too bright and sunny to be any more bright and sunny.

_**You're not good at poetry, kid.**_

He pouted but blocked out the demon voice in his head. He then went ahead to looking at the sky. So Sai was being weird. Its just Sai. It isn't as if it could get worse, right?

"Naruto-kun."

He jumped up, screeching loudly, before falling down on his butt again. He finally looked up to see Neji looking down at him. _God! Why does it have to be Neji of all people? _Neji then held out his hand. Gladly, Naruto accepted the hand and stood up. He then brushed himself off, and flashed Neji a nervous grin.

"Sorry, I was headed home after Kyuubi and I trained a bit," he said. Neji gave a sort of nod and pointed to a narrow path. "I was practicing the art of dream reading with Hinata-sama. Shall I see what your dreams mean, Naruto-kun?" he asked. Naruto gave a blink. _Why the hell is he asking me this? Why not TenTen? _But he gave a nod anyways and followed Neji.

"Well, I had this dream. It was where… wh-where Sasuke-teme and I were a-alone and he said… h-he said he was gonna kill me. I-I don't know why, but it scared me to death and-"

"I see it now. I see… it means you must find a lover to protect you. A lover with high prestige, a genius," Neji interrupted. "I will be willing to protect you if you will allow me to, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tilted his head to one side. What the hell? _Not another one! _He quickly pointed to a random direction. "I-I have to go watch the new Princess Fuun movie, bye!" he exclaimed before running off.

Neji was left watching, before he sighed and muttered something about destiny hating him.

--

"N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun-"

He blinked and caught Hinata just as she fell. This was unusual. He looked at the black and blue present she had wrapped up, half wondering who this was for. The girl seemed to pop up out of nowhere with the gift in her hands. He wasn't sure if it was for someone she knew, or him.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked. He poked her stomach, curious. Why did she always faint near him? Was it his smell? His face? Or maybe his new shampoo wasn't too good (he could have sworn mandarin orange was the perfect smell to go with his new outfit)? But she always did, and he always got dirty glares from Kiba.

The girl soon came to and straightened herself, blushing much, much more. She pointed shakily at the wall and blushed brightly. "Na-Naruto-kun, I-I m-made th-this p-present f-for S-Sasuke-s-san's b-birth-d-day. P-please p-put i-it i-in the U-Uchiha c-compound-" she mumbled, before fainting again.

He was supposed to be worried for Hinata, but at the mention of his best friend, he completely forgot. He lifted the gift, staring at it in uncertainty. _Hinata-chan, you're so nice. I'd better go put this in the compound._

--

He walked, quietly, towards the path. Everything seemed so quiet and calm. He wanted nothing more but to fall asleep and never wake up again. All he wanted was to just let everything fade. But he knew he had much further to go. He had to find Sasuke, and then he had to become Hokage. He had to fulfill his father's dreams, and he had to make sure the village knew Kyuubi had changed, slightly.

He had so many goals. Only one of which really benefited him. He took in a soft breath, really hoping he could accomplish all of this. Sasuke was one of his most precious people. His best, best friend. He could abandon all of his other goals (except Kyuubi's goal, apparently. The demon is with him all of the time). Sasuke took up all of his time. All of his training, all of his sacrifices, they were all for Sasuke.

"D-damn teme…"

"Naruto!"

He turned in slight surprise to see Sakura standing infront of him. She was looking quite honestly surprised. She too held a package, like every year. _For teme's birthday. _He gave her a grin, though his heart was aching. Couldn't the damn teme see how much they missed him? How much they wanted him back? He too had a box tucked away into his pocket, just for Sasuke. _Sasuke, come back, please? _

"I-I… I-I was hoping you might be here. T-to take my gift for Sasuke," she said. He gave a nod as she held out her gift. He always took the gifts to place them in one place. Apparently, everyone else was afraid of being caught in the Uchiha grounds. Naruto always seemed to blend in there, almost as if he belonged there.

"I-I also… I-I also had to tell you something," she said. Her stuttering was new. He half expected her to be Hinata. The girl took a step to him, looking extremely anxious. He wasn't sure why she was suddenly paying so much attention to him. He was always going to be her friend, right? Not as if something would take him away.

She finally wrapped her arms around his body, pressing her head to his chest. He already felt a shiver coming up his spine. This wasn't right. He should like this, right? But then… his body didn't go insane. In fact, it just went stiller. It was as if he didn't feel that way about her anymore-

"I-I love you Naruto… dammit, I love you so much."

He pulled back, shaking his head. Had this world gone insane? He only too quickly shook his head and began to run towards the Uchiha compound.

--

He opened the door. It was almost falling apart, and he was no carpenter. So he'd done what he could by fixing it. At least, with whatever he could. Kyuubi had told him chakra restraints weren't the best way to mend a clear door break. He had shrugged it off, but the demon knew too much. Sometimes it would warn him of trouble, other times it would laugh at him. But he knew, Kyuubi was a powerful contender in this race, and with it permanently in his body, as a part of him, he would be near the top.

At the moment, he felt something dark and eerie around the place. He shrugged it off. _It must just be Kyuubi. __**I can hear you. **_He ignored the fox's voice by blocking it out, however he knew the fox could hear his every move, see his every sight. It kind of 

comforted him, in a sense. _Its like having your own older… grandfather in your head! __**Give me a break. I'm too old to be your grandfather. Besides, I don't have a gender. **__Whatever. But still, you're like an elder. Iruka-sensei's my dad, and you're the older guardian watching my every step. __**I don't know how to react to that. **_

He grinned and quickly walked into that one room he indentified as Sasuke's. How he could tell: it had a picture of Itachi with shuriken, kunai, and what looked like a butcher knife stabbed all over. There was also a very comical mustache drawn on him using black permanent marker (sharpie!).

He then went over to the closet, opening it up. He knew this closet too well. It had many blue and white Uchiha outfits, and he was used to seeing it, every year on this day. He always came here since his return to Konohagakure three years ago. He would come here on Christmas, Sasuke's birthday, and sometimes on Valentines to leave the teme a box of chocolates from Sakura and maybe even a stuffed bear from him. He put them all here in slight hope that maybe the teme might sneak in and open them all, cherish his gifts from his precious people.

With a fond smile he placed Hinata's and Sakura's presents onto the pile. He had done one half of his yearly ritual. _Now for my gift! _With a grin he reached into his back pocket, looking for the box he had spent hours looking for. "Damn, where did it go?" he wondered aloud. _Fox, where the hell did I forget it? _Kyuubi didn't answer. Something was seriously wrong. The fox never ignored him like this. "K-Kyuubi? Wh-what are you doing? A-answer me, fox!" he shouted to no one in particular. Not a single voice. Did it suddenly vanish?

At that moment, the dark feeling he had thought to be the fox appeared behind him. He would have whipped out his kunai, or even Kyuubi's chakra, but the person was quicker than him. His arms were tied behind his back with, surprisingly, strong chakra ropes. He was quickly pushed against a wall.

_I have my legs, I can do something!_

He tried kicking back. Kyuubi had taught him a wild kick backwards, quite easy to do. He only prayed his ninja enemy hadn't faced him back at Iwagakure last week. However, as he tried to move his legs, he found the enemy placing chakra ropes there too. _What the hell? I-I'm trapped! _He was suddenly scared. He had only come to place gifts here for Sasuke, not get caught by an enemy!

He felt the enemy body being pressed against his- He wasn't sure what he felt on his butt. Maybe it was a kunai, because it was really hard. It made him blush, slightly. _This doesn't seem right. Why is their kunai pressed to my butt? _He shuddered, trying to push them away using body, but he felt they were stronger. The 'kunai' pressed into him seemed to go more upright. _I won't let them hurt me! _He soon felt someone's breath against his shoulder, as the person pressed their forehead into his shoulder.

He wasn't really sure what to do. "S-stop it! I-I'm o-only here to p-put a present here for my friend! Y-you can fight me outside!" he whispered, shakily. Something didn't seem right, at all. The person began to chuckle, sending cold vibrations up Naruto's throat. It made him feel awkward. Why were they pressing him to a wall? Why hadn't they attacked?

"Dobe…"

Instantly, his eyes went wide. Only one person could call him that without even thinking of how it felt. Only one person had such a smooth yet, rough, voice. Only one person could even think of calling him that and not expect to be pummeled with extreme Kyuubi punches. Only one person even had the guts to speak to him so, informally.

"Brought me gifts..? I never knew you still thought of me," that same voice taunted. He knew now for sure that it was Sasuke. But how the hell did he get here? Was he going to kill Naruto for sure? He felt his breath hitch. He _could_ kill him right now. He could completely destroy Naruto, and Kyuubi wasn't even paying attention. His whole life could end now.

He suddenly felt Sasuke's tedious breath go to his neck. He was uncertain of what the teme might do. He was slightly scared, and he anticipated it too. _Its just Sasuke… I-If he kills me, I'll know… I'll know it was worth it. At least I'll die at the hands of my most precious person… _

At the moment, he felt something attach to his neck. He blushed when he realized it was Sasuke's mouth. For a moment, he felt Sasuke suck on his skin, till he felt the male bite down on his neck. It was painful, for a moment, till he felt Sasuke's tongue lick at the spot. _Wh-what is he doing to me? _Realization suddenly hit him full throttle. That wasn't a kunai hitting his butt, it was-

"Sa-Sasuke, y-you h-have a-a-a," he couldn't even finish the sentence. How the hell should he react? His best friend was turned on by him tied up and bound? This was completely new and awkward. First Sai, then Neji, then Sakura, and now Sasuke?! But the dark haired boy chucked softly. "Dobe… I didn't just come here to watch you. I _want_ more," he said. At those words, Naruto felt Sasuke grind his erection against his butt. It was painfully new to him, and he moaned slightly. How the hell could he react like that? Sasuke was another man, his best friend!

"Stop it! W-we're friends, we can't do this!" he shrieked. He felt like a girl losing her virginity (not far from the truth). Sasuke wasn't supposed to be doing this to him. He was supposed to be fighting him, so Naruto could drag him back to Konohagakure! "You can't deny it, Naruto. You've been mine ever since I saved you from Haku," the dark haired boy mumbled. He grinded harder, making Naruto choke out a moan. He wasn't sure if he had ever been touched in any way, save for hugs and a kiss on the cheek from Sakura. He didn't think Sasuke would touch him this way, not even in his dreams.

He slowly felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his waist, tightly holding him in place. "Naruto… I've waited for this. I've waited desperately to finally have you," the male whispered. His voice made Naruto's heart tingle. He hadn't felt this way before, not even near Sakura. So what was this? _I know I don't like Sakura-chan like that anymore. So what is it now? Why am I feeling so happy near Sasuke? I-I'm not in-_

He felt Sasuke reattach himself to Naruto's neck, biting and sucking at spots, leaving behind, what Naruto assumed, to be marks. He was stiff, with anxiety and fear. How did his 'best friend' suddenly become his piece of affection? When did this happen? Was it when they were in the academy together, or when he spend those years working singly for Sasuke alone? _I'm in love with him? _The words were like a bee sting, on his tongue never leaving, but slightly painful. So now he was in his best friend-come-lover's arms, being molested? How often did this occur (in Fanfiction, quite often)?

He felt Sasuke's right hand travel into his shirt, forcing his blush to go a shade deeper. He felt the older male's smirk against his neck as he felt a finger brush over his nipple. He quickly whimpered. "P-please, Sa-Sasuke… i-if someone c-comes t-to p-put a gift for y-you I-I'll be in s-so much t-trouble-" he began, only to find a finger against his lips. He knew Sasuke wasn't thinking straight.

He suddenly found himself turned around entirely, staring up at Sasuke. His dark eyes were narrowed, almost challenging him to say something back to him. "I know you're the only one who comes here. I also know that no one else even cares about me," he said. The words were emotionless. He didn't care that no one saw him as anything anymore. It surprised Naruto, who was hoping the Uchiha might be a slight bit emotional, like before. "I only came here today because I knew you would be here. I knew… if I was here with you, alone, I might get the chance to do something," the boy continued. His left hand reached to the back of Naruto's pants, playing with the hemline. "In fact, I was almost certain I might be able to touch you if I wanted to. And you know what?" the male asked.

Naruto felt his breath hitch. Was this a nightmare or a dream? The person he 'loved' was actually trying to touch him, even when he was trying to pretend he didn't want him to? _That sounds so wrong! Damn fox, where the hell are you? _He felt Sasuke's hand slide into his pants, and he knew there was no turning back. He couldn't possibly stop Sasuke now. The boy was already too determined, and Naruto knew Sasuke could do anything. Stuff even Naruto could never accomplish.

"I do want to touch you. I want to touch you, in every way possible."

He felt cool fingers brush against the skin behind his pants, and already he felt airy. He didn't know how to react. Was he supposed to turn away or give in? Should he just ask him to stop and beg, or just let him go on? _K-Kyuubi please come back! _The hand suddenly retreated, and he found himself pulled into Sasuke's arms. His head was now resting against his chest, while Sasuke's chin was neatly resting on Naruto's chin. He blushed brightly at this new, position. Why was this happening to him? Sakura would have (at one point) died to be in his place. Why did Sasuke choose him of all of the women who cried for him each night?

"Shhh, Koibito. I'll make you feel good soon," Sasuke mumbled. He shuddered at the tone. What did he mean? _I-Isn't this good enough? _But the shudder in his body clearly told Sasuke that Naruto was afraid. He was scared of being touched by others. "Afraid of your seme, Koibito?" Sasuke asked. His tone was a bit less, smooth than usual. Sasuke wasn't going to give him a choice. The dark haired male had already planned this and nothing could change his mind.

"P-please Sasuke… I-I don't wanna do this r-right now! C-can't w-we wait till y-you come back to K-Konohagakure?" he asked. The shivering in his voice was too eminent. Without Kyuubi to calm him down, and with the situation at hand, he was scared. 

But he quickly felt more vibrations, and Sasuke's ever present erection only seemed to jolt more at his shivering voice. Sasuke was laughing at his fear.

"Koibito… Dobe… I know you want this, but you're afraid," Sasuke said. He felt Sasuke's arms tighten around him. "Don't be afraid. I promise… if you'll be mine, _only mine_, I'll stay in this village from today on."

Naruto's eyes widened. What kind of a bargain was that? It was like saying, "Give me your total freedom and I'll stay with you." He half waited for Kyuubi's sarcastic comments, but none came. _Kyuubi, where are you? _He had to make his decision alone. There was no more demon to guide him. No nothing to help him struggle through this new thing. _But YOU do want this. You do love him, right? _He thought over his own thought. It was true. He did love Sasuke. In fact, this should work to his advantage. But he was afraid of being touched. It was… weird. _**Its either that or another chance lost.**_

He almost jumped at the voice. _Kyuubi! _But the fox was gone, again. He sighed and decided he should listen to his conscience, or whatever it was that spoke to him when Kyuubi didn't.

He looked up at Sasuke and gave a bleary smile. "F-fine teme. B-but g-go easy o-on me? I-I… I-I have to train tomorrow-"

Without warning, he found himself pushed onto Sasuke's bed. He quickly found himself straddled by a very smug looking Uchiha, staring down with a hungry gaze. "Good. We'll go see Tsunade tomorrow. You just have to… I don't know, be my wife, and I'll be let off free of charge," he said. At his words, Naruto's jaw almost fell off. "Are you nuts? I'm a man, not a woman!" he shrieked.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Sasuke shook his head. "It won't make a difference which gender. You're my uke, Koibito," he mumbled. With that, Naruto found his mouth occupied by another tongue. The foreign object probed his tongue, trying to get him to react. But he was dead of reactions, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Sasuke had proposed to him! It was kind of, unusual, after all. He could have proposed to Sakura and she would have accepted (forgot this morning, sweetie?). He slowly felt Sasuke's hand reach for his turtleneck sweater. _I-I can take this. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!_

He let out a chocked moan when Sasuke's cold fingers rushed over his nipples. Sasuke, at seeing his reaction, went a bit lower, with his kiss, trailing off to Naruto's neck. The dark haired male continued down till Naruto's stomach, where he seemed to stop.

Naruto knew Sasuke had seen Kyuubi. He should also know Naruto could never part with the demon; it was a permanent resident of his body. In fact, with Kyuubi there, Naruto had a natural conscience, one he doubted he had otherwise. "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you before, Naruto," Sasuke said, almost too calmly. Naruto didn't really mind. Now Sasuke was back! He didn't really mind having to give himself to another man. In reality, it was better than Sai or Neji.

"I don't mind, teme. You were kind of influenced by Orochimaru, so don't worry! I can understand you're hurt by your family's death and Itachi-"

"No, Itachi didn't kill them. Konoha ordered him to kill them… because they thought my family wasn't working well…"

Silence fell. Naruto hadn't heard this before. _I-Itachi isn't a murderer? Then Sasuke's revenge is really just a fake notion? _"My family… was planning to destroy Konohagakure from the start. Itachi saved the village… but left me because he knew I had a future," Sasuke continued. "I understand why he did it… that's why I came back, for you." Naruto blinked. So he was the only reason Sasuke came back? It was slightly weird. But he smiled anyways and gently wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

_I never knew he had as much sorrow. Compared to him, I have the perfect life. _

"Tell me, Naruto. Was the Yodaime your father?" Sasuke asked. In truth, Naruto didn't know much about this. He only barely knew about his real family. Jiraiya had explained that he had a mother and a father; Kazama Arashi and Uzumaki Kushina. However, Kushina died during Naruto's birth, and Arashi died. "Y-yeah he was. I-Its kind of my fault that he died, though. A-and I'm half guilty 'cause I'm helping the thing that killed him," Naruto said. His eyes wandered off to the side, where Itachi's picture was hanging.

So, really. Was he Kyuubi? If he did kill his father, it wasn't his fault, right? Or was it?

"Your pants… off with them."

He blushed brightly. Where did that come from? Sasuke was still holding him down, but the male had lifted the bottom half of his body up. Naruto's blush came brighter when he felt Sasuke's hands tugging his pants and boxers down. _Th-this is it. Sa-Sasuke's gonna get what he wants, m-me. _

He then felt Sasuke pull him upright. It felt weird to be completely naked. _Wh-what are we going to do now? We're both men! Men can't do that! _Sasuke suddenly stood up on the bed, smirking grimly. "I have quite a problem Naruto, and it only seems to react to you. I want you to clean it off for me," he said. Naruto was confused. He was tied down with chakra restraints, his whole body, but his mouth, were useless. What could he do?

He was wide in shock when Sasuke pulled his yukata top off. "Wh-what do you mean Sasuke? I-I'm confused," he said. Sasuke only smirked down at him. _He has something going on in his head. And I'm not sure if it's particularly safe for me. _He could only stare in shock as Sasuke pulled his pants off. The dark haired male then pointed at his boxers. "Use your mouth, Naruto," he said. Naruto blinked. _H-he wants me to suck him off?_

He obediently bit down on the hem of Sasuke's boxers and pulled them down. This was his first and last time doing anything for the horny bastard. He was slightly shocked at Sasuke's member. It was far larger than his, and it was so fucking _hard_. It scared Naruto beyond understanding that simply seeing Naruto tied up could do this to him. He then took Sasuke's member into his mouth, clumsily waiting for instructions. It seemed Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He sucked, softly at first. He really didn't think he'd ever have to touch a man like this. But it looks like fate was unusual.

He heard Sasuke moan, as the dark haired male placed his hands on Naruto's head and pulled him further. Naruto began choking, but he couldn't move back. The chakra restraints held him in place. _God dammit! Sa-Sasuke stop it! _He quickly began to shudder, sending soft vibrations onto Sasuke's member. This only, as Naruto noticed, made Sasuke more excited. Before he could do much more, Sasuke pulled back.

The smirk on his face showed something bad was about to happen to Naruto.

"Well, Koibito, now it's my turn," he said. Naruto gave a sort of blink. _What does he mean? I-Isn't this all? _He gasped in shock when Sasuke sat down before him with his legs spread apart. Naruto was slightly weary. He had seen enough now to know Sasuke lacked some serious things. Sasuke quickly pulled the chakra restraints off of his legs, surprising Naruto. "Put both of your legs around my waist," he instructed.

Naruto didn't trust the male, at all. But something told him it was easier to cooperate then to ignore. He quickly wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and blinked a couple of times. Then, without warning, he found Sasuke tilting his member upwards. There wasn't a warning, not even a slight suggestion of the intrusion that happened. But Naruto screamed when the large, hard thing entered his butt.

For a moment, they stayed still. Naruto couldn't believe he was letting this happen. He was so scared of being touched by people, but here he was, being touched by Sasuke. He took a deep breath and mumbled a quick, "Move." Sasuke quickly began sliding out of him, before slamming in, hitting some part of him that made him scream. His mind went blank, as lust took over his body.

Quicker, and faster. It was too fast for him to follow, but his body was going insane. Sasuke's speed, his warm embrace, it all made him go insane. He soon screamed Sasuke's name and came between their stomachs, while Sasuke came after a few more thrusts, but inside of him. Naruto found himself falling forward, landing on Sasuke's chest with a slight blush.

_**Congratulations, kid. You lost your virginity to another man. **__K-Kyuubi! _

He was slightly surprised to find he was lying on Sasuke's chest, both on Sasuke's now dirty bed. He wasn't sure why, but he might get used to sleeping near Sasuke. _As long as he doesn't plan to do this again. _"Sasuke-teme, you'll stay here, right?" he asked. Sasuke seemed to be quiet for a few moments, making Naruto suspect he was lying about coming back to the village forever. _N-no! H-he can't lie! I-I gave myself to h-him a-and he w-won't come with m-me? _

He felt Sasuke wrap his arms around him, holding him in place.

"I'm staying here now, dobe. Don't worry…"

He smiled softly before burying his head in Sasuke's chest. "Dammit, bastard. The things I give up for you. First my childhood and now my chances with Sakura-chan," he said, teasingly. He felt Sasuke's grip tighten. "I'll kill that bitch if she thinks of touching you, dobe. You're mine," he said, coldly. Naruto grinned slightly.

"I know…"

--

Naruto blinked when he felt the cold mattress. Where did Sasuke go? Part of him jumped at the thought of the male being gone. He sat up and looked around the room in shock. Much to his surprise, Sasuke was sitting on the ground opening the presents left for him each year.

"Dobe… did you want to see what the gift Kakashi left me?"

He gave an excited nod. But he regretted it immediately after.

Handcuffs.

--

**Owari.**


End file.
